The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of detecting an error in video data and audio data, and an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
To ensure quality of products such as television sets, video recorders, video editing devices and other devices which are capable of reproducing or recording video data, pre-delivery evaluation regarding such devices has been conducted. The evaluation is conducted by reproducing or recording video data with those devices and checking if an error such as noise does not occur. In this error detection method, for example, synchronization by frame is taken between a reference video file and a target video file. Feature points in the corresponding frames between these video files are extracted. An error is detected by detection of a difference in the number of the feature points between the video files (see for example Japanese Patent